love struck
by vdkol4ever
Summary: Emma Stalinski was a normal teenager who grew up in beacon hills. how will she react when her best friend Isaac started acting weird and hiding something from her.
1. Chapter 1

**love struck**

**plot**

Emma Stalinski was a normal teenager who grew up in beacon hills. how will she react when her best friend Isaac started acting weird and hiding something from her.

**please note that **these events take place during season 2 but do not follow all the story-lines and main plots of the season and all the details are not the same as the season

hi its my first fan fiction so sorry if it not that good.

disclaimer i do not own teen wolf or any of the characters exept from emma.

**chapter 1 ****beginnings**

_**dream**_

_i found myself at an abandoned house in the middle of the woods i had never been there before and it looked like a wreck it had seemed to have had a fire happen there years ago.i slowly started moving towards the front door when i heard a snap of a twig in the bushes i had a feeling i wasn't alone._

_i started to back away from the door and said "who's there". there was no answer then i heard a growl which was wolf-like growl and a black thing started to emerge it had glowing red eyes and had ragged black fur. I slowly started to back away but the wolf creature started moving towards me i tried to run away but it followed me it had an advantage with paws it was so fast then i fell flat on my face i must of tripped over a branch or something because now i was on the floor and the wolf was only 2 meters away from me. i turned to face it i was scared out of my skin and thought to my self oh no im gonna die. it lunged towards me, i screamed. _

_**end of dream**_

_**emma's POV **_

i woke up struggling for air but then i realized it was just a dream i calmed my breathing. then i heard a stone being thrown at my window i looked out my window to realize it was my best friend Isaac i opened my window and he started to climb up a tree which was next to it. When he got in the window it caused a slight thump but not enough to wake up my brother (stiles), or my dad (the sheriff). he seemed to be in pain i said "hi" then i realized he had a bloody nose which no doubt his father had done to him. i asked "when did he do this" he looked up at me and said earlier tonight. i snuck out of my bedroom into the bathroom tip-toeing careful not to wake anyone got the first-aid kit and returned i asked "where else is the pain". he pointed to his stomach he slowly lifted up his shirt and i couldn't help but get butterflies this happened every time he lifted his shirt for me to clean his wounds but as i did this he flinched so i could tell he was in a lot of pain. i always had felt something for Isaac but he was my best friend and i didn't want to ruin our friendship continued to clean his stomach wound when i finished i started to clean his nose. then i realize that his really light blue eyes were staring into mine i blushed.

hi please review me i really would lie to see if its good and i am open to suggestions to what i can change to make this story better thankyou by the way for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: when they first met**

**Issac's**** POV**

i found myself staring into emmas eyes they were emerald green it was like nothing i had ever seen before. at least not until the day i met her ...

_it was 6 years ago when i was 10. i came home from school to my relatively modern house. i mean we was not poor but me and my dad did OK for ourselves it had been the 1 month anniversary of my brothers death. i came to the door and opened them with my keys. "im home" i said i heard no reply i went into the kitchen to find my father sitting down at the table not moving i said "are you OK he just looked at me with an expression on his face saying what the hell do you think? i just sat at the table for 10 minutes a minute seemed like an hour then my father finally spoke " i had a phone call from your school, they say your under- achieving whats going on"? i could tell that he was angry i tried to speak but i found myself unable to speak i looked down at the table. then he said well im going to have to punish you you know i had never been punished by my dad before. he said ok then wash up the plates in the sink i stood up to go wash them when then he lifted up an empty vase which was on the table he stared at it for a second then all i could see wash the vase coming straight up to my head at rapid speed i ducked but i did not have enough time and it hit my face smashing as it collided i felt a sudden rush of pain where i could feel my cheek dripping with blood i lifted my face to see my father there giving me an angry expression. i took a second to take in what had just happened when i realized that he had just chucked it at me.i was confused and suddenly scared of my father he began to walk towards me when i backed away not knowing what to do next i ran out of the house still in pain and i must have been moving really fast and for some time to realize i was at beacon hills cemetery which was miles from where i lived.i slowly started to walk around for a while when i came across my brothers grave and i sat down i started to think about what events had just took place. Alot of time must have passed because i realized that the sun had started to set. then i heard a voice from behind me say " are you alright" i turned around to see a girl about the same age as me standing there. she had long brown hair with blonde highlights and amazing sparkling emerald green eyes. she then looked at me in horror saying what happened i then remembered the pain from my cheek and the dried blood that was on it and i replied saying "oh, its nothing" i looked down then said "no its not nothing, your hurt let me help you, my names Emma . "im Isaac i hesitantly replied. she stood there for a minute it was an awquard silence before she broke it by saying "what are you doing out here at this time of the day" i just shrugged my shoulders unable to think of a response. she seemed to be studying me before she said "how did you hurt yourself" i couldn't think of what to tell her but the truth " my father threw a vase at me" she seemed shocked as soon as i said it. "why" she replied. "i-i don't know hes never done this before he just flipped out. she came closer to me and sat beside me and put her hand on my shoulder i felt butterflies in my stomach before she started rubbing them back and forth to comfort me. "it'll be OK " she said i had a breakdown bursting into tears and then for a second i didn't know what i was doing and just hugged her i could tell that she was surprised but i was crying to much to care i hugged her for a few minutes before she pulled away and said "come-on get up your coming with me" i looked up confused as she stood up and i said "where" she replied "to my house we need to clean up your face". i stood up and my legs were numb because i hadn't moved them in hours and i was wobbling but i steadied my self then she said "i know you, you go to my school. then i realized that i recognized her face. "oh yeah ive seen you around school. we stood there in silence before she started to walk away and i followed her out of the graveyard we was walking in silently for 15 minutes before we reached to what seemed to be her house. she opened her front door and walked in but i stood outside waiting then she must of realized that i had stopped and turned around and said come i then. besides my dads at work and my brothers around his friends. i slowly stepped through the door looking around at the house which had pictures everywhere of her a boy and a man and a woman. i looked at them for a minute before i realized she was standing behind me "oh you've got a nice family i wish i had that" i looked down sad remembering all that had happened earlier. " well my lifes not that perfect, my mother died when i was 5". and its never been the same without her". "oh im sorry i should't have assumed- " no its alright she replyed cutting me of you couldn't have known". she lead me to her bedroom and left me there for a minute before returning with a first aid kit. "OK then lets get you cleaned up". she started to clean the dried blood of my face and made sure my wound had healed before hearing the door open and a mans voice say " hello im home" . she panicked saying "oh no you have to leave he cant see you here". she opened her window and signaled for me to climb out of it i looked at her for a second before saying " thank you for helping me". " its no trouble if you ever need help again just knock at my window, bye Isaac she said i climbed down from her window and said "bye Emma see you soon" i said as i walked away._

and then after that my dad continued to hurt me and i would come round to emmas to help me. we pretty much became best friends after that we hanged out at school and outside school by the time high school came around i had started to develop a crush on her but she never new about it and i never acted on my feelings out of respect to our friendship.

i was looking into her eyes unable to free myself and then i noticed she started to blush and then i turned away embarrassed and looked at the ground she finished cleaning up my nose and tip-toed back to the bathroom to put it away then i realized that i was late for work and said "goodbye". i left out of her window and headed to the cemetery to start work.

**emmas POV**

after he left i sat on my bed and tried to get on with homework it reached 2 am and i had almost fallen asleep trying to Finnish my work when i got a weird text message from Isaac saying

"**help, trapped in grave and cant get out"**

when i read the message i was confused and sent a message back saying

**" do you want me to come over there?"**

but i got no reply and then eventualy i must have fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

hi sorry had a home life situation so couldent post untill now so i made it longer than i usualy i would like to say that alot of people read this and only 2 of you reviewd so could you please review so i can see what you think and thankyou to the 2 of you that did and anyway here it is...

chapter 3: lacrosse

**emmas POV**

i woke up the next moring and i looked up at my alarm clock my eyes were still fuzy because i had just woke up arfter a few seconds though it cleared i saw the clock say 7:30 i was like crap im gonna be late for school so i hoisted myself up i almost fell over because my legs were still aslep but i stedied myself and rused to throw on a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt and a jaket over it, and brushed my teeth, brushed my hair. But i was never the type to wear make-up iv'e always liked my natural look. SO i didnt take as long as other girls do like lydia martin who goes to our school did always not liked her she was always the boyfiend stealing type who always got what she wanted. anyway i finnished getting ready and realised my dad and stiles were not here there was a note on the fridge saying: **Have to head into work emergency! see you later. **And stiles must of left earlyer. i never seem to talk to stiles anymore he was alway was with scott his best mate.i shruged it of though grabing an apple andheaded outside and got in my car (and yes by the way i can drive) and headed to school.

i pulled up in te school parking lot got out and started to walk inside when i saw jackson talking to lydia and she seemed to be upset and walked of but before she walked of i heard her say you caint be breaking up with me. i thought to myself so hes dumped her she had a lucky escape then jackson glancing over at me. by the way about a year ago i dated jackson it did not end well he dumped me for lydia martin hense why i said she was a boyfriend stealer. before we broke up she had been giving him flirtatious looks for weeks and there was no way i could compete with lydia martin, i mean i wouldent consider myself pretty but i was never ugly either i was just normal. But i just walked on though when he looked at me then i saw stiles and scott as i entered the school hallways there were standing by scotts locker chatting, so i walked up to them when stiles couged obivously to alert scott to my presence and they sudenly stoped talking i was thinking to myself well that was rude what could be so secrativetnat stiles would hide it from me but i still said "hay stiles hay scott hows it goin". they exchanged a glance for a second before stiles answed "fine nothing new". we then all just stood there in an awquad silence before scott said "well we got'a go bye emma". they walked of and left me standing there like an idiot Sudenly rememberd that i had fallen aslep after isaac sent me that wierd text. i remember he had said he was stuck in a grave i then thought how could he have got stuck in a grave before i went to go find him. i looked arould for a couple of minutes and i couldent find him but then i glanced over at his locker and i say him standing there withhis head buerd into his locker. so i walked up to him and said " hay are you ok i got your text but you never replyied was i supposed to come and get you?" he took his face out of his locker but did not reply he didnt even look at me it was like he was hiding something then i realised that all his cuts and bruises were gone " where did your cutts and bruises go" i asked "just leave it emma" he finaly said and slamed his locker shut and walked away he seemed to be angry at me did i make him angry i thought to myself before trying to catch up with him i shouted across the hall shouting "ISAAC" but he just carried on walking ignoring me.

**isaacs POV**

She called across the hall continiously shouting my name the noise was so loud it almost defand me. derek forgot to mention the inconvienence hearing loud noise would be i thought to myself before walking on then i heard rushing footsteps coming towards me i knew she was runnig now trying to catch up with me i was getting realy annoyed now why wouldent she just leave things be she finaly caught up with me and placed her hand on my sholder i must have just lost it cause i tued around shouting "LEAVE ME ALONE EMMA I DONT WANT YOU TO KEEP INTERFERING". She just stood there in shock of waht i just said then i turned around and carried on walking. i felt really bad for her i didnt want to hurt her feelings but i also didnt want her finding out about derek or waht i had become so i just ignored her for the rest of the day.

**Emmas POV**

When isaac walked away i could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes but i wasent going to cry not here so i wiped my eyes and waked to my locker got my stuff when the bell rang and i headed to my first class.

i had second period chemistry with him with mr. harris, i walked in and took my usual seat next to danny. isaac walked in several minutes later and mt haris said your late mr. lahey detention. isaac just glaired at him before takeing his seat acrossthe room from me i was detrimind to igore him now i was so angry with him that i didnt even want to think about it. so i just sat there through chemistry triying to concentrate but i must of started to drift of because danny nuged me waking me up just in time before harris noticed. at the end the period i walked out as isaac stayed behind for detention i glanced back at him for a second before walking out. it was break so took my usual seat on the bleachers on the lacrosse field it was always quite and piecefull there so i sat up there to be alone then after a little while jackson waked up to me and said "hay emma so i was thinking maybe we could go back out again" i scofed and said angrily" you've got to be kiding me no way id ever go back out with you after last time i glared at him as i said this. "oh come on em dont be like that its in the past" he grabed my wrist for a second before i pulled it away and said "forget it no im never going back out with you" the 3rd period bell went and i walked of.

the rest of the day draged isaac was in a few of my classes but he never looked at me once. when school ended i couldent take it anymore i had to find out what was going on maybe his ather did something? rushed out and i lwent to the parking lot wherei saw isaac getting into a black car and someone was in the drivers seat i couldent make out who it was at first he hard dark hair and a sun glasses on he kind of creeped me out he removed his glases and i realised it was derek hale! stiles had always warned me to stay away from him he was bad news and i agreed with him was always givved me the sivers everytime i say him but why was isaac hanging out with him i mean him of all people. isaa c always hated derek as well or at least he did untill now then i realised scott snd stilles looking over at them so i walked over to them and we al stood there just staring then derek and isaac glanced over at us and smirked as they drove of.

hay you 2 do you have any idea why isaacs hanging out with derek do you i just looked at each other and scott replied "i dont know but you should keep away from those 2" then they walked of night when i got home i just layed on my bed lost in thought f what had happed today everything that had happend: isaac flipping of at me, him hanging out with derek, stiles and scott acting wierd and jackson being a douche. that last part i didnt have time worry about at the moment though. it was pouring with rain that night. the weather seemed to be unnatural but i didnt havetime to think about that either.

the next morning i woke up at 6am not having hardly any sleep i felt like a zombie just come back from the dead and i looked like one as well so i got cleaned up had a shower and did my usual routine and went to school today i was deirmind to confront isaac and demand to know what was going on i got there early because i new he had lacrosse practice i pulled up and went to the lacrosse field i say scott in goal and every on else in a line. scott was behaving wierd he kepped coming out of goal tacking everyone and then sniffing them. i didnt know much about lacrosse but i knew that what he was doing wasent normal. it up to no. 14s turn aka isaac i stood there knowing that seeing though scott was tackeling everyone else he was about to do the same to issac i was woried i knew that isaac hadnt always been a great lacrosee played he was always on the bench like stiles is stiles came up to me and said"hay em what you doing here" then he looked at what i was looking at and then said "hay isaacs on the team right" i nodded then we both just stood there staring. isaac though was looking wierd as well he was standing there looking to the ground and seemed to be breating very hevily then they both started to run to each other i braced myself for the inevitable beacuse i knew that scott had gotten really good at lacrosse but when they collided they both landend on there hands and feet they feemed evenly matched they looked at each other before coach blew his whistle and me and stiles noticed our dad and a few deputies heading towards to field they cand up to isaac spoke to him for a secong before hanccuffing him. i said to stiles "ehat are they doing why are they aresting isaac" i ran towards them shouting "ISAAC" but theni felt someone hold me back and stiles ran ahead to dad i tried to get free but the grip was to tight to lossen myself ilooked over my sholder to see scott holding me back. " let me go" i demanded but he said "no just leave it emma" "why are they aresting him i looked to scott before stiles returned saying "em isaacs being taken in for questioning" "for what" i said astonished "his dad was found dead em" "what" i said as tears started to fill my eyes "last night" stiles said hesitantly "what and they think isaac killed him, no its nothtrue he would never do something like this i fell to the ground crying.

**again please review i need to hear your thoughts and what you want to happen next**


End file.
